1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device including a semiconductor light-emitting element.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known that semiconductor light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LED) are encapsulated with resin. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-123802 has proposed production of an optical semiconductor device by encapsulating a semiconductor light-emitting element using an encapsulating sheet having a first resin layer containing phosphor, and a second resin layer that encapsulates the semiconductor light-emitting element.
In such an optical semiconductor device, for example, use of phosphor composed of YAG phosphor and a semiconductor light-emitting element composed of blue LED allow for production of white light by mixing of blue light from the blue LED and yellow light from the YAG phosphor.